Meeting, Topping, and Exceeding Expectations
by killah-sama
Summary: //DarkDai// Dark has rather low expectations for his somewhat geeky cyber friend Daisuke. But upon meeting him, he learns that Daisuke's not at all what he had expected – and that sometimes, the least expected can be the best thing that can happen to you.
1. I can stare at whomever I want

_**Welcome to AOL Instant Messenger, **_**Kaitou Darkkun**_**!  
**__**From your Buddy List, **_**DNArtist**_** is your only contact currently signed in.**_

_**Start a conversation?**_

_**Yes**__** – No**_

_Dai-chan!_

_Hey Dark! What's up?_

_I'm going to visit my auntie Towa-chan this weekend!_

_Oh, how fun! That's cool. :D_

_No, no, that's not all. Towa-chan lives in…_

_Yeah, Dark?_

_She lives in…_

_Spit it out, baka! You _know_ I don't like any form of suspense…_

_AZUMANO!_

_WHA?! Seriously?! Oh my GOD, Dark – __I__ live in Azumano!_

_Uh…yeah, that's kind of the point. x)_

- - - - - -

Dark stared at his surroundings with immense relief, happy to finally be free of the bus that had brought him from the airport to his aunt's house. He was not a fan of cramped vehicles _at all_. Dropping his bags onto the floor and stretching his arms out tiredly, he let a hushed yawn escape his mouth, not bothering to stifle it.

"Dark, manners," came the disapproving reproach.

Dark rolled his eyes and retracted his arms, throwing his head back to get several deflated locks of hair out of his face. "Sorry Dad…" he murmured, his voice monotone and not at all sorry. He didn't care much for his father, whose younger sister they were visiting. The sole reason he had agreed to accompany him to Azumano was to meet his cyber friend Daisuke.

Dark had known Daisuke for roughly two years, ever since that fated day he had stumbled in on a _Loveless_ chat room. They had somehow gotten to talking about the very blatant _Lolita _vibe that simply radiated from the anime and manga. Dark had been gushing madly about it while Daisuke had been regaling him with stories about his mom and her obsession with shounen-ai.

The two had hit it off immediately, and somehow, both had found the time to talk online – everyday…for two whole _years_… As impossible as it seemed, neither had missed a single day of instant messaging, due to the fact that instant messaging could be done practically everywhere: with the computers at school, with laptops at home, and even with cell phones with that special capability.

After just the first year, Dark had felt a strong bond with the faceless boy he messaged each day. He felt as though he could tell him anything and everything about him, with absolutely no inhibitions. After all, Daisuke lived on a whole separate _island_ – how could he hurt him or humiliate him when he couldn't even _see_ him? Dark didn't even tell his best friend Krad his deepest dreams or his darkest secrets; the blonde was simply too nonchalant about everything to truly sympathize with him. But Daisuke wasn't like that; he was kind and charming and he never laughed at Dark when they talked about things as serious as that.

However, that was what scared Dark about their long awaited, yet unexpected, confrontation. What if he didn't _know_ Daisuke as well as he thought he did? What if he wasn't what he had expected? What if he had told all his friends Dark's secrets, and was just waiting for him to appear in Azumano, so they could all laugh at him?

Dark shook his head to rid himself of his negative thoughts.

No, he shouldn't think like that. He _really_ wanted to meet the boy. He was funny and nice, and together they always had something to talk about. He wanted to become the boy's friend, in a _normal_, non-cyber way.

Most of all, Dark wanted to fix Daisuke.

Although Daisuke seemed to tell Dark _everything_ about him, Dark had a strange feeling that what Daisuke had revealed to him about his great life wasn't the entire truth. Dark had this odd feeling that Daisuke was a bit of a…loser.

It wasn't as though Dark inwardly insulted the boy as they messaged. He just had that nagging thought at the back of his head at times when the boy's words were somewhat pathetic. Dark suspected that he didn't have many friends, and was sort of a mama's boy. After all, what respectable sixteen-year-old boy still let his mother choose his outfits for friends' birthday parties?

Dark also inferred that Daisuke was a bit of a nerd. His best friend was a boy named 'Hiwatari-kun.' They spent weekends _studying_. Out of all the things Daisuke could be doing on a weekend…he spent it all alone with another boy, _studying. _STUDYING! _And_ Daisuke had also admitted that this _Hiwatari-kun_ wore glasses…

Dark could do the math in his head – boy plus glasses plus studying equaled total _nerd_. Hiwatari-kun equaled boy…plus glasses…plus studying. And thus, Hiwatari-kun equaled NERD.

In addition to his oddly close relationship with his mother and his friendship with a geek, the fact that Daisuke was often chased around by others boys in his grade also reinforced the whole 'loser-vibe' he sometimes radiated online. He had never specified _why_ he was being chased…but Dark had assumed bullying had been the answer.

Thus, Dark had long ago resolved to help Daisuke become more masculine, more confident, more _Dark-like_, should he ever been given the chance to do so; and now, he had been given the chance! Dark was more than resolute in his quest to help Daisuke out and transform him into the epitome of charisma.

But in order to that…Dark had to _find_ Daisuke first.

- - - - - -

_Dai-chan? This is you, right? _Dark typed into his cell phone. He sent the message and waited, feeling slightly awkward. He wasn't used to communicating with Daisuke through _text message_. He was much more used to the fast, instantaneous conversations that one usually associated with instant messaging, but Daisuke had gotten that application on his phone taken away last week.

_Hey Daaark! Well of course this is me. I wouldn't give you a false number. x) So what's up? Let's see… You said you'd text me when you arrived in Azu– HOLY CRAP. Are you in Azumano?! Ohhhhhhh! This is cool!_

Daisuke's text message had arrived rather swiftly, something that made Dark smile. He replied to the text quickly, though not as animatedly as his hyper cyber-friend. _Ahaha. Chill, Daisuke. Yepp, I'm in Azumano. I just arrived at my aunt Towa-chan's house like ten minutes ago. My dad let me walk around town and I'm kinda just wandering around… Confused…lost…without my Dai-chan!_

A cheerful ringing filled the air, alerting Dark of his new text message. _Confused and lost without your Dai-chan. Why doesn't that surprise me? xD Well I'm with Hiwatari-kun right now _– 'Studying, no doubt,' Dark thought fondly – _but I'm sure he won't mind meeting you. He's heard so much about you from me! Er…we could come pick you up right, if you don't mind the extra company._

_Oh, no, it's okay! I'd love to meet your friend. I…er, somehow ended up at a big tower. It's like…big and…pink? _Dark stared up at the tower in front of him after sending Daisuke his text, inwardly wondering why it had been painted such a ghastly color.

_Oh! The Harada Tower? M'kay, me and Hiwatari-kun are headed over there, fifteen minutes tops. I've gotta turn my phone off though; it's losing battery… I'll see you there!_

Dark stared at his phone's screen blankly before a sudden thought jarred his mind. _Daisuke, wait! Don't turn your phone off! _He sent the text in a hurry, hoping that the other boy's cell was still running. Five minutes later, still with no text from Daisuke, Dark knew that it wasn't. He plopped onto the ground and leaned against a tree several yards away from the grotesquely painted tower, watching it with a bland yet crestfallen expression on his face.

"Damn," Dark whispered to himself. "We've never seen each other's faces…" He stared despondently at his phone's wallpaper, knowing that Daisuke would not be texting him anytime soon.

'I don't know…what he looks like.'

- - - - - -

Fifteen very long, very nerve-racking, very Daisuke-less minutes later, Dark decided to start scanning the crowd around the Harada Tower in search of the boy he would not recognize. He had contemplated standing right under the tower and yelling, "Daisuke, DAISUKE!" but that thought flew right out the window after just a moment's deliberation.

He chose, instead, to stare at the passersby around him, searching for a pair of boys; one with glasses, and both somewhat geeky. It wouldn't be too hard, now would it? How many awkward teenage boys could there be milling around a tower as randomly-colored as this?

Too many, Dark finally decided. More than three pairs of boys had passed him already, all of them somewhat gawky, yet none of them answering to the name Daisuke or Hiwatari. He had been just about ready to call it quits – and listlessly wander around town in an attempt to find his way back home – when something impossibly red caught his attention.

Dark stared quite openly at a rather eye-catching redheaded boy who stood uncomfortably under the garishly pink Harada Tower, looking confused and a little out of place among the other citizens of Azumano around him, all of whom looked very much at ease. However, it wasn't the boy's puzzled expression that had attracted Dark's attention.

The boy was absolutely stunning. He had a pale, heart-shaped face, framed generously by locks of flaming red hair that stuck out in all sorts of ways, looking haphazardly spiky yet soft and pliable at the same time. His ruby red eyes nearly matched the shade of his hair, and his lips, although pulled into a grim pout, were a rich shade of pink and perfectly shaped.

Just as Dark was about to evaluate the teen's greatly accentuated body, the target of his somewhat intense gaze turned to face him, casting him an expectant look before his face split into a freakishly bright smile that made Dark nearly reach for his sunglasses.

Startled and a little more than flabbergasted as to why a complete stranger – albeit a hot one – had just grinned at him, Dark was about to send the redhead a hesitant smile back when a sudden movement to his left caused him to turn. Another boy, perhaps two or three inches shorter than him, stood at his side, silently shaking his head and shrugging, the faintest hint of a frown tugging at his lips.

The redhead looked away with a slight sigh and walked over to the other side of the tower, hips unintentionally swaying. Dark…couldn't look away…

"You know… It's a little weird, staring at someone for so long without blinking…"

Dark nearly jumped at the emotionless voice that suddenly filled his ears, whirling to his left where it had originated. "W…what?" He stared the teen beside him down, eyes tracing over the other's light blue hair and eyes, impossibly pale skin, long-sleeved oxford shirt, and faded jeans. He ended his elevator stare, looking back up to find penetrating cerulean eyes staring at him and filling him with an odd sense of hostility. Who was this guy?

"Well, _you_ oughta know, it's a little _creepy_ appearing out of nowhere and quietly standing next to a stranger with no intention of talking to him," Dark retaliated.

"This tree is not your property," the blunette hissed back, eyes narrowing slightly behind stylish-looking glasses and giving him a barbarically _civil_ look. "I can stand wherever I want."

"And I can stare at whomever I want," Dark declared, feeling a glare begin to form on his face.

"I don't want any creeps staring at my friend," the other boy stated, his face suddenly wiped into an expressionless mask. "He gets enough of that everywhere else, thank you very much."

Dark smirked. "I'd bet he does," he murmured, eyes straying back to the redhead to take a quick peek of him as he stared with confusion around the tower.

"Can you please _stop_ that?"

Dark wrenched his eyes away from the redheaded teen to glare heatedly at the bespectacled one beside him. "Can you please stop being so creepy? C'mon, lighten up a little!"

"I would rather not."

"Yeesh… You're a bastard, you know that?" Dark didn't have to look at the blunette to see the enraged expression on his face. "Just like my friend Krad. You're both hot as hell, but you don't interact with the world like normal people do."

"…"

"Hey, I don't hear you protesting…so I must be right."

"…" Suddenly, the blue-eyed boy walked off, taking long and fast-paced strides in order to get away from Dark quickly. Was that a blush on creepy boy's face?

Chuckling, Dark watched as the hostile yet unemotional teen moved over to the redhead's side with his hand in his pockets and a faintly sullen expression marring his face. His lips were moving slowly, and the redhead started to smile again, his crimson eyes twinkling playfully. The redhead began to bounce away from his blunette friend…and towards Dark.

"Eeeep…" Dark turned away from the approaching teen, trying to avert his gaze to any bit of airspace that didn't contain the other boy. However, he just couldn't catch a break, and the redhead appeared beside him, grinning expectantly.

"Well?" The smile widened.

"Well _what_?" Dark muttered, staring at the other's mouth instead of his eyes.

"Do you like my friend?" the redhead questioned playfully. "He said you called him hot."

"I did not say that as a boast; I said it out of fear," the blunette suddenly remarked, his neck craning out from behind his friend's back. "Niwa-kun, step away from this creep immediately."

Dark arched a sardonic brow, turning his gaze to glare at the bespectacled boy. "Who's the creep here, creepy boy?"

The sapphire-eyed one stepped away from the redhead's form, holding himself upright in an attempt to make himself seem more dominating. "The one who was quite lewdly staring at this _guy_," he jutted a thumb back at the teen he had called Niwa, "like a freaky pervert."

"I was _not_!"

"Please, please! Stop! Guys…" Niwa moved forward to stand in between the two bickering boys, his palms pressed against both their chests. "Don't fight. Not in public, anyway…" He lowered his arms and stared resolutely at the blunette. "Hiwatari-kun, this is weird of you. You're always so apathetic, I just don't get why you're blowing up at some stranger. I've always told you to feel something that wasn't _nothing_, but this wasn't what I meant. Uh…stop, I guess?" He turned towards Dark, his expression softening slightly. "I'm sorry about my friend here. And sorry for approaching you like this. I just thought it was kinda cute how you called him hot, but I guess it was just some…misunderstanding? Well, we ought to leave right now, so… _Bye_!"

The Niwa grabbed his friend's hand and was about to tug him away when Dark held out an arm to halt them. "Wait a second. Did you just say…? …I mean, did I hear him right?" The two sent him looks – Niwa's was confused while Hiwatari's was sharp – as Dark continued to stutter to himself incoherently. "But you _can't_ be… And _he_ can't be…. I can't call _that_ four-eyes! I mean, just_ look_ at you two…"

Niwa warily released Hiwatari and hesitantly waved his now free hand in front of Dark's rather distracted face. "Uhm…can you explain just what exactly you're mumbling about us?"

"I _told_ you he was a creep," Hiwatari muttered quietly.

"Hiwatari-kun, stop it, please!"

"Hiwatari-kun." Dark stared dazedly past the two boys in front of him, his tone comically delirious. "He's Hiwatari-kun…"

"It's Hiwatari-san to you, you creep!"

"And," Dark continued without a pause, "if _he's_ Hiwatari-kun, then that makes you…"

Niwa and Hiwatari exchanged glances.

Dark cleared his throat and finally locked eyes with the redhead, his gaze firm yet somewhat dreamy.

"Dai-chan?"

- - - - - -

**Killah: **Dude. …Another fic. Wtf? XD Okay – now I SWEAR this one's gonna be short. (Ahahaha. FAT CHANCE, BITCHES!!) Er…ignore that. X.x But hey…it's my birthday. I'm allowed to be an ass like this. A not-updating-WhyTheCagedBirdSings-and-Imperfect-ass. :D Ahaha. Take THAT, my lovelys! Erm… I'm kind of a jerk. XD But I swear, I've had this plot in my head since my Yu-Gi-Oh days! It's a doooooozy! It's addictive. It's…

Shit. I don't have a title yet. I'll half-ass it when I actually put it up on the site… Yaaaay! :3


	2. I’m a touchy kind of person

_**Welcome to AOL Instant Messenger, **_**Kaitou Darkkun**_**!  
You currently have **_**1**_** saved IM-conversation saved to your phone.**_

_**Open IM-conversation?**_

_**Yes**__** – No**_

_What's up Dark?_

_Oh hey Daisuke. Nothing much. I just finished hanging out with Krad. He almost ran some girl scout over with his car._

_Wth? O.O That's…great…_

_Ahahah. I know, huh? Anyway, what's up with you?_

_Oh, I'm just at home waiting for Hiwatari-kun to come over._

_You guys gonna study again? xD_

_We don't just study! We…hang out, too…kinda…not really…_

_Dai-chan, why don't you go find a friend who doesn't just study all weekend?_

_Hey, Hiwatari-kun is fun! He's funny and nice and even though we study all the time, it's not boring or anything like that. We have a great time together._

……… _x.X_

_Dark, really! Hiwatari-kun's super. You would like him._

- - - - - -

Dark rolled his eyes as the muted mumbles of the newly introduced Hiwatari Satoshi reached his ears. It seemed Daisuke had been utterly wrong when he assumed his friend wouldn't have minded meeting Dark. The moment a colorful phrase about his mother escaped the blunette's mouth, Dark firmly turned towards his redheaded friend and slung his arm around him, forcing his attention away from Satoshi. "Ne, Dai-chan, where are we going?"

Daisuke blushed a bright red and ducked his head slightly, not answering Dark's question.

As though sensing the other's discomfort, Dark pulled his arm down and set it back to his side. He ignored Satoshi's very smug smirk and sent Daisuke a concerned look. "Are you okay with me calling you Dai-chan?" he asked kindly. "Do you want me to stop?" Of course, he didn't want to stop, but if it made Daisuke uncomfortable…

Daisuke's head snapped up and his eyes widened, staring at Dark with alarm. "No, no! It's okay, Dark, it's fine! It's just…I'm not used to nicknames. Not even my mom calls me Dai-chan anymore." He smiled. "You can call me that, I guess."

Dark smiled triumphantly, quickly sparing Satoshi a glance. The blunette looked a little jealous – but then again, his face was so emotionless that Dark couldn't really tell. "We're close enough for it, aren't we? Ne, I remember when I first called you Dai-chan. You stayed online, but you didn't answer me back for two whole hours."

Daisuke laughed, his eyes crinkling cutely. "Now _that_ embarrassed me. I mean, I could barely stomach you calling me Daisuke back then. But then again, it's not safe to reveal your last name on the Internet."

Dark nodded solemnly. "Right. Niwa, was it?" he asked, just to make sure he got Daisuke's name right.

"Yup. But I don't want to hear you calling me Niwa now! None of that from you, Dark."

"It's a deal as long as you don't call me Mousy!" Dark answered back, his tone playful.

"That's a weird name," Satoshi cut in suddenly, his tone cynical.

"Ah…" Daisuke sent Dark a sheepish look before turning to glare at Satoshi. "Hiwatari-kun, be nice, will you?"

Instead of backing down like a kicked puppy like Dark had assumed he would, Satoshi stared blandly at Daisuke, his glasses glinting in the sun. "No," he answered sternly before storming away with his fists clenched tightly.

"Er…" Dark stared as the blunette disappeared around a corner and glanced at Daisuke apologetically. "Sorry… He left because of me, didn't he?"

Daisuke only smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry about it. I think he likes you!"

"Uh… I highly doubt that."

"No, really. He doesn't usually talk around anyone but me, and he certainly doesn't show any emotion in front of strangers."

"I don't think him being absolutely furious with me is a sign that he likes me."

"Nonsense!" Daisuke grinned and grabbed Dark by the hand, dragging him towards a busy intersection. "I _told_ you Hiwatari-kun's a great guy."

"Great guy my ass…" Dark muttered to himself, staring darkly down at their intertwined hands. Wait – when _exactly _had their fingers twisted together like that?

Noticing Dark's gaze, Daisuke immediately tried to loosen his hold on Dark's hand. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so used to…er…" He flushed and succeeded in getting his hand free. "I'm a touchy kind of person," he mumbled as the streetlight dinged cheerfully from across the street, indicating that it was okay to walk.

Dark smiled at the very apparent coloring that tinted the other boy's cheeks, shaking his head with mirth and endearment. The only way to describe the redhead's bashfulness was _cute_, and he couldn't help but let that one simple word bounce cheerfully within his head.

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke." Dark started forward, allowing his feet to drop heavily off the curb and onto the road. After a moment's hesitation, he reached back and grabbed the redhead by the wrist, letting his fingers slide smoothly down to entwine their fingers together again. "Besides, I'm a touchy kind of person too." He started across the crosswalk, grinning charmingly.

Daisuke automatically smiled back, but that smile soon faded as he eyed a boyfriend with his girlfriend in the very same position they were in. "…This is kind of gay, isn't it?" he sighed miserably, staring down at the ground and stepping soundly onto the curb on the other side of the street.

Dark frowned, glancing at his friend with concern. In response to the other's very apparent sadness, his face split into an optimistic smirk. He jerked his hand slightly – to pull Daisuke's attention back to his face – and stared proudly into the redhead's ruby eyes. "Dai-chan, don't you ever make that face ever again."

Daisuke sent him a look.

"There's nothing bad about being gay," Dark continued airily. "Remember how we met? I was kind of obsessing over shounen-ai. I thought that would be enough of a sign to show you that I'm _gay_."

Daisuke stared at him with wide eyes. "_Oh_."

Dark hastily pulled his hand away from Daisuke's, despite how reluctant he was to do so. Immediately, the other boy shoved his hand into his pocket, an action that stung Dark for some reason. "Sorry… I guess I should have made that clear."

"Oh…" Daisuke repeated, his voice betraying nothing. He remained silent after that, creating a quiet, subdued tension between them.

"Uh…" Dark continued forward, his mind struggling to piece together a single sentence. "I…uh… Where are we going?"

Suddenly, Daisuke's demeanor lost all of its awkward stiffness. He turned towards Dark with a bright smile on his face, causing the other to wonder just how he could switch moods so randomly. "My house!"

"Oh." It was Dark's turn to feel flabbergasted. Hadn't the other boy been weirded out by his homosexuality just a second ago? He then shrugged, deciding that it wasn't exactly wise to be expectant of his friend's disgust towards him. "Well cool!" The two continued forward, Daisuke only partially leading, in an oddly amiable silence. It was quite strange indeed, considering the fact that Dark had been in utter turmoil just a minute ago.

"So Dark, how's Azumano so far?" Daisuke broke the hushed blanket over them, glancing at Dark cheerfully. "How your aunt? And your dad?"

Dark shrugged. "Towa-chan is fine, I guess. I left her house once we got there so she and Dad could spend a little time alone together. I haven't really gotten to seeing much of Azumano, except for that ghastly pink tower, so I don't have much of an opinion." A bit of his serious attitude melted away and he grinned. "But I guess that's why you're here! Entertain me, Dai-chan!" He slung a playful arm around the redhead, pulling him close to his side. "What's there to do at your house?"

"My house?" Daisuke looked confused for a moment before a look of realization overtook him. "Oh, right! My house!" He flushed slightly as Dark chuckled at his forgetfulness and shook his head quickly. "No, no, we're not staying there. I just have to tell my mom that I'm going to be showing you around town for the rest of the day. She gets really worried when I don't check in, and she doesn't like calling Hiwatari-kun to reach me when my phone dies."

"I can see why," Dark mumbled crossly. "Creepy little thing, isn't he…?"

"No he isn't!" Daisuke stated defensively. "Kaa-san doesn't think he's creepy at all! She…she's just a little weird around him…because she thinks he's obsessed with me." The last part of his sentence faded into a garble of barely discernable words. Eyes flitting about nervously, he giggled shrilly – and with great strain – trying to cover up his little slip up with a laugh.

Dark felt a foreign jolt of possessiveness streak through him. "And _is_ he?" he demanded a little more snappily than he had intended. "Er…obsessed with you, that is."

Daisuke laughed; a good-natured laugh this time, instead of a sharp, tense one. "No! Everyone's so judgmental of Hiwatari-kun. I mean, just because he doesn't talk to anyone but me, and because he's always so quiet and negligent of other's company, people assume he likes me. I'm pretty sure the case is that he just doesn't like anyone else."

"Mm… Well that's good…" Dark couldn't shake the jealous doubt from his system. Instead, he smiled painfully, letting his arm drop off Daisuke's shoulders as casually as he could manage whilst trying to hide his disgruntled disposition. "I mean, as long as you're not obsessed with _him_, right?"

The fake, almost falsetto giggle made its return and Daisuke distractedly jammed his right hand into his pocket. "Oh look, we're here!"

Dark looked up in mild alarm, shocked to find that they had just strolled into a residential area and up the slight slope of an empty driveway. "Oh. Well that was fast," he remarked with wonder, staring interestedly at the house's frontage.

Daisuke grinned and, according to a very audible _click_, succeeded in unlocking the door. However, before pushing it open, he sent Dark a wary look. "My mom can be a little eccentric at times, as you know. So don't really mind whatever she says. Just humor her. Er…as a matter of fact, avoiding her would probably be your best plan of action," he added, nodding exaggeratedly.

Dark brushed the warning off easily, flashing his redheaded friend a suave grin. "Ne, Dai, I've been waiting to meet your mom for two years. No way am I passing up the chance to meet and talk with the infamous Emiko-san!"

Daisuke gave him a doubtful look before shrugging carelessly. "If you really insist. But I know my mom. She'll end up saying or doing something weird that'll make you regret ever meeting her…" He pulled his key from the lock and turned the knob, opening the door with a loud creak that Dark could only describe as randomly ominous, and Daisuke as fittingly so.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" As soon as those few words left Daisuke's lips, Dark found himself gasping loudly in surprise as a whirring blur of brown and yellow barreled down the stairs, cheerfully high-pitched noises emitting from its indescribable mass. With a start, the violet-haired boy realized that it wasn't some weird sort of tornado at all – it was Daisuke's mother.

"Welcome home, Daisuke-kun! Who's your little friend here?" The twister of color disappeared, and an immaculately presented woman stood at the foot of the stairs, leaning partly on the banister as she studied Dark conspicuously. Likewise, Dark returned the favor, noting that Emiko looked nothing like the crazy woman Daisuke had portrayed her to be. She had shiny mahogany-colored hair cut into a stylish sort of bob, and her slim figure was covered by a knee-length yellow sundress. She looked like an absolutely normal woman – well, aside from her sharp hawkish eyes, but Dark set that characteristic aside.

Daisuke stepped forward a little tensely, poking Dark's side so that the taller one would get the hint and follow him deeper into the living room. "Thanks, Kaa-san. This is Dark, my internet friend I've told you about… I told you he'd be arriving in Azumano today. Me and Hiwatari-kun spontaneously decided to pick him up, but then Hiwatari-kun had to leave, so now I'm planning to show Dark around town. Can I?" The two stopped right before Emiko, and he shifted the weight of his body from foot to foot restlessly as she continued to smile at them in a motherly manner.

Trying to ignore Daisuke's rather odd behavior, Dark held out his hand and shook Emiko's politely. "Hello Niwa-san, I've heard so much about you."

"Please, Dark-kun, call me Emiko," Emiko replied easily, a smile overtaking her fair features. "And I can say the very same about you. Daisuke-kun's been practically _singing_ about you for oh so long. I was wondering when I'd finally get the chance to meet you!"

Dark laughed and elbowed Daisuke playfully. "_Singing_ about me, eh?"

Daisuke flushed brightly and quickly stepped in between the two taller beings, blocking them from exchanging their amused glances. "_Right_. So _any_way, Kaa-san, can I?" he asked, voice terse and body still somewhat stiff.

Emiko's young face gained a bit of sternness and she fixed a hard look at Daisuke. "You know the rule, Daisuke," she stated, dropping the suffix from her son's name as a sign of maternal authority. "Get upstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

Daisuke's rigid body seemed to tremble quite noticeably at his mother's uttered words. "But Kaa-san! I don't want to! This…this is my first time hanging out with Dark – I don't want to embarrass myself."

"If you don't want _that_, then that sweater vest you're wearing isn't doing anything to help you, sweetie."

Emiko's sugarcoated insult caused Dark to sweatdrop. "I think he looks good," he commented airily, averting his eyes to the ground to avoid the looks he was sure to receive in response to his remark.

Emiko only laughed. "My Daisuke-kun deserves to look _better_ than good!" She whirled on the heel of her slipper and stalked up the stairs, stomping down on the wood to create hollow thumps that followed her on her ascent. "You _know_ the rule," she repeated, staring straight ahead with an almost demented grin on her face. Of course, Dark disregarded this as a trick in the florescent lighting – a mother would _never_ don a crazed smile like that for no apparent reason.

As soon as the fluttering hem of Emiko's yellow dress disappeared around a corner of an upstairs hallway, Daisuke's entire body fell limp, deflating brokenly. "Gaaaaaaah," he gurgled desperately, falling onto the staircase dramatically and draping his body over the length of eight sloping steps. "This really _blows_."

Dark nudged Daisuke with his foot, arching a brow. "Maybe I'm admitting this a little late, but I really don't get what's going on here… What's this rule you guys keep talking about, anyway?"

Daisuke rolled over on the steps, shoving his face into a hard, wooden vertex tiredly. "Every time I go out with someone who isn't Hiwatari-kun," he replied, he voice muffled, "I have to let my mom pick out my outfit…"

Dark blinked with confusion for a quick second before bursting out in laughter. "_WHAT?_ Are you _serious_?!"

Daisuke gurgled a little more and with a sigh, he started to crawl heavily up the stairs, keeping his gaze trained on the polished wood instead of Dark's face. "Now you see why I don't go out with anyone but Hiwatari-kun…"

Dark laughed and swooped down to pull Daisuke into a sitting position. "Now, Dai-chan, it can't be that bad!"

Daisuke sent him an _'Are you freaking kidding me?' _look and scowled. "Trust me, it is."

"_Daaaaiiiiiisuke!_" Emiko's voice drifted down the stairs, causing Dark to cringe and Daisuke to twitch.

"I'm _coming_, Kaa-san," Daisuke shouted back, hauling himself up off his bottom and starting up the stairs. "Eh…Dark, I'll be right back – if I'm lucky… You can just stay down here. Help yourself to anything from the kitchen, and the computer's over there by the TV. Make yourself at home."

Dark watched with an amused smirk on his face as Daisuke disappeared up the stairs. "Well I guess at least _one_ of my predictions about him was right. _Total_ mama's boy…" As he plopped himself onto a leather couch in the middle of the living room, his mind drifted back to the thoughts he had had before meeting the redhead.

Daisuke sure wasn't what he had been expecting. On the outside, he _certainly_ didn't look like a geeky loser. Rather, he was one of the cutest boys Dark had ever seen. …Well, scratch that. Daisuke was _the cutest_ boy he had ever seen. With a blush, Dark recalled that he had been checking him out rather blatantly down at the Harada Tower. He just couldn't help himself – after all, the boy's physique simply _screamed _'Look at me! Touch me! Ravish me! Rip off all my clothes and–!'

Dark stopped the thought there, trying very hard not to think such things about his new friend. But with that distraction tied down and burned by Inner, Sophisticated Dark, he couldn't help but wonder if Daisuke could ever have the same thoughts about _him._

Was Daisuke even _gay_?

And even if he _was_, Dark realized with utter displeasure, there was always that creep Hiwatari, who had undoubtedly been friends with Daisuke for a long, long time. Growling to himself, the violet-eyed boy crossed his arms and settled deeper into the couch's cushions. _No_, he vowed resolutely. He would find out if Daisuke liked him.

After all, he had one week to spend in Azumano, and one week to accomplish his goal.

- - - - - -

**Killah:** Oh my! Is Daisuke gay? Does Satoshi have secret, special, boy-on-boy feelings for him? Can Dark find the manly courage inside to admit his feelings for Daisuke to him? …Erm… I actually dunno. xD We'll _all_ find out later, when the answers reveal themselves to me as I write, and when I cruelly decide to update.

Er – now, if anyone is all outraged at the fact that Dark is so quick to fall for Daisuke, just remember that they're practically normal, real-life friends. They talked every single day for two years; it's not like Dark saw him and fell in love. They're _friends_, and Dark just so happened to find out how hot Daisuke is. :D I mean, haven't you ever fallen for a friend? Exactly!


	3. Okay, you’re pretty freaking sexy

_**Welcome to AOL Instant Messenger, **_**Kaitou Darkkun**_**!  
You currently have **_**3**_** saved IM-conversations attached to your Buddy List.**_

_**Open first IM-conversation?**_

**_Yes – No_**

_I hate my life. T-T_

_What's wrong, Daisuke?_

_My mom is _sooooooooo_ embarrassing. Guess what she did today…_

_Eh… Let's see…well last week she made you run all the way home in under three minutes… And yesterday she sent you to school with three bento boxes all for you with the direct order not to share… So today I'm guessing it was something even direr? xD_

_Dire-er…that sounds weird… Er – well yeah! Today was my friend Saehara's birthday, and he had this party where the entire homeroom class was invited. And my mom…my mom…_

_-pats your head- It's okay Dai-chan, let it aaalllll out._

_She insisted on dressing me! Yeah, that's right – I went to his party completely decked out in what my _mother_ picked out for me. Do you know how embarrassing and incredibly random her fashion sense is?! I have never been more mortified in my entire life._

_What? Did she make you wear a dress, or what? xD_

_You're. Not. Helping. -sob-_

_Aawwwwhhh. It's okay Dai-chan, I'm sure you looked great! -victory sign-_

_T-T trtkiswyjiyrw. Ow. I slammed my head against the keyboard…_

- - - - - -

Dark swiveled in the computer chair aimlessly, twirling around in a circle until the room started to spin. He had somehow migrated from the couch, to the loveseat, to the reclining chair, and finally to the computer chair, too restless to stay in one place for too long. The sound of dainty footsteps caught his attention and he turned towards the staircase expectantly, eager to see what ridiculous ensemble Daisuke's mother had thrown him into. However, instead of a blushing, possibly frill-infested Daisuke entering his vision, down waltzed a smiling Emiko.

"Why Dark-kun, you look bored. Would you like me to dress you up too?"

Shaking his head immediately, he plucked at his tight black wifebeater nervously. "No, no, Emiko-san, I'm all right, thanks."

Emiko's hundred watt smile made Dark blink and wonder if the whole 'huge smile' trait was hereditary. "_Sooo_, Dark-kun…" she trailed off, and her smile seemed to widen a fraction of an inch. "What do you think of my baby boy?"

"Uhm…" Dark arched a brow and leaned into the high back of the padded, leather computer chair. "Dai-chan's great," he answered simply.

Emiko mirrored his cocked brow with one of her own as she sent him an appraising look. "'Dai-chan'? How is it that you two have gotten on such close terms? My Daisuke-kun doesn't call _anyone_ by their first names!"

Dark rested his arms on the chair's armrests. "Er…well I dunno. We just _did_. It's not like I called him Niwa-kun on the computer. I'm just used to calling him Daisuke."

"Dai-chan," Emiko corrected immediately. "You have a pet name for him."

Dark shook his head. "No! Boys don't _have_ pet names," he reasoned. Daisuke's masculinity was at stake! "It's a nickname. And more fun to say than Daisuke."

"Because he blushes a little whenever you call him that?" Emiko questioned slyly, her eyebrows going haywire.

"I guess so. He's cute when he blushes," Dark added as an after thought. However, once the words left his lips, he found himself blushing darkly and regretting his words. "Uhm! I mean…in a…totally _manly_ way."

Instead of brandishing a pitchfork and chasing Dark from her house like any mother he knew, Emiko started to laugh. As she laughed, he sat there, ramrod straight and body rigid. "Uh… What's so funny?" he finally asked, voice hesitant.

"You are _too_ cute, Dark-kun," Emiko answered cheerfully, laughter subsiding.

"Oh." Dark couldn't protest there.

"Do you like my Daisuke-kun?" she asked, smile still in place.

Dark colored – he seemed to be doing that a lot around this exuberant woman, he realized – and looked down. "I guess…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well that's nice!" Emiko shot back, almost bouncing with delight. "Anything to get him away from that Hiwatari boy! So tell me – when are you planning to tell him?"

Dark's head snapped up and he stared at her with shock. "Wait, what? You mean…you don't care that I like your son? Who, by society's normality standards, should not like boys, and should not be liked by boys?"

Emiko crossed her arms. "I'll be damned if my special boy has to adhere to society's rules," she declared vehemently. "Daisuke-kun isn't a normal boy. He's almost magical. He deserves the best, and all I want is for him to be happy. I'm a girl, and I know how rotten we can be to nice boys like him. I have a feeling that you can make him truly happy." The brunette woman stared into Dark's amethyst eyes dreamily. "Whenever he talked about you, he would always have this bright, bright light on his face. It was like excitement and joy and everything good, all because of you. You're very special to him, even if he doesn't know this yet."

Dark blinked at the news and stared at her. "He…doesn't know what?"

Emiko made a face. "Daisuke-kun thinks he's straight," she spat with so much disapproval that Dark's face faulted. "But he's just not! He's too sensitive and caring to be straight," she decided.

"Oh…" Dark was at loss for words. If Daisuke thought he was straight, how would he have a chance with him?

"Don't you worry, Dark-kun," Emiko interjected, as though she had heard Dark's thoughts. "He insists that he's straight, but he's _totally_ in the closet. All he needs is a little push in the right direction, and I'm sure that's where you come in. I mean, just look at you!" She smiled and let her eyes roam rather lewdly over Dark. "Hiwatari's got _nothing_ on you!" And she giggled. Like a fangirl.

Dark shied away a little and made a face at the woman. "What _is_ Hiwatari to Daisuke anyway? Apparently he's obsessed with him? Or what?"

"It sure seems like it. But I don't like the idea of Daisuke-kun with that boy. He is just unnatural, and I'm pretty sure he's got some sort of…evil alter ego of some sort…" Emiko shuddered. "No, Dai-kun deserves someone…super!"

Dark laughed and stood, shaking his head with mirth. "Well, I'll try my best, ma'am," he swore, exaggerating a gentlemanly bow.

"Good. Daisuke-kun is going to be so happy!" Before Emiko could continue gushing, Daisuke's somewhat annoyed and exhausted voice wafted down the stairs, cutting her short.

"Kaa-san, you'd better _not_ be talking about me down there!"

"Don't worry, Dai-kun!" Emiko called back up. "We're only talking about Hiwatari-san!"

"Don't talk about Hiwatari-kun either!" Daisuke snapped. "You're gonna make him sound like some sort of jerk so that Dark gets a bad impression of him!"

"A little too late for that," Dark chortled, recalling the blunette's sharp gaze and cold voice.

"D_aaaar_k!"

"Sorry Dai-chan…" he muttered blandly in response.

"Daisuke-kun, why don't you come down now? Before I start on another childhood story of yours?" Emiko winked at Dark jokingly.

"WHAT?" Hurried footsteps then followed that one exclamation of horror and surprise, growing louder in volume until Dark could see feet rushing down the stairs. "Kaa-san, you promised me you'd stop that!" A panting Daisuke appeared behind his mother, his face poking out from her shoulder. "Dark, did she tell you anything?!"

Dark laughed and shook his head. "No, she was just kidding. Why? Do you _have_ any embarrassing stories from when you were a wee, little kiddy?" He laughed again.

Daisuke made a pained face and stepped out from behind his mother, placing his hands on his hips angrily. "Oh shut up, Dark!"

Instead of laughing and continuing to poke fun at the shorter redhead, Dark felt his mouth go uncomfortably dry. He stepped back a little, nearly tripping over the computer chair, and stared openly at Daisuke with a look of utter awe on his face. "Dai-chan…what are you…wearing…?"

Immediately, Daisuke caught Dark's train of thought and blushed heavily to his roots. "I know, I know… I look stupid…" He stared down at his feet, missing the look of utter appreciation that Dark was sending him.

"No you don't!" Dark stated quickly, unable to tear his eyes away from Daisuke's body. "You look…you look…"

Daisuke looked _good_. No, better than good. He looked downright _sexy_.

Emiko had stuffed her sixteen-year-old son into a pair of bright, skin tight jeans that matched his crimson hair. Snug around his slim hips sat a studded black belt with metallic gold studs, but it didn't exactly hold up his pants; it seemed to be there only to draw attention to his curvy hips – a job it did exceptionally well. Splattered across the right side of his tight, white T-shirt was a giant splotch of metallic gold that dripped across his torso to the bottom left side of his stomach, practically forcing the world to stare rather blatantly at his openly accentuated upper body. He didn't exactly look like a _rent boy_, per say, but Dark had always been told that he possessed bad judgment…

Swallowing audibly, Daisuke scuffed his patent black and metallic gold boots nervously. "That bad, huh?"

Seeing that Dark still seemed incapable of human speech, Emiko grabbed Daisuke into a hug, squeezing his neck tightly. "Daisuke-kun, you forget that your wonderful mother is standing right _here_!" She hugged his head tighter to her chest, forcing him to bend down a little since they were about the same height due to the boots' slight heel. "And that she's the one who picked out your _absolutely splendid_ outfit!"

Daisuke's face started to turn red and he floundered slightly in his mother's grip, sputtering loudly. "Kaa-san, I'm sorry. Yes, yes, it's wonderful, sure… Just…let me… Agh, can't breathe…" He finally escaped her grasp, tugging uneasily at the studded collar around his neck that matched his belt. The four thick, black wristbands he had around his right wrist dropped to the middle of his forearm, far too loose to stay in their proper place. "Uh…Dark…?"

Dark finally snapped out of his Daisuke-induced haze (fantasy, more like) and directed his gaze into the other boy's innocent scarlet eyes. "Ah! Uh – you look…" He spared a glance at the beaming Emiko and gulped in a deep lungful of breath.

"Ithinkyoulookreallyreallygood,butwait,nothat'swrong,becauseyoulookbetterthangood,youlookhot,andyeah."

Instead of sending him a confused look and asking him to repeat his sentence, Daisuke ducked his head and blushed. "Oh…hot? If you say so…" He looked up and smiled bashfully. "Thanks, Dark…"

Jaw nearly dropping at the redhead's uncanny ability to understand his deliberately garbled compliment, Dark simply stared. "Uh…no problem." Usually, he would be the type to shower someone with flirtatious compliments, but oddly enough, his throat was still somewhat dry at the sight of Daisuke.

"I guess we'll go then, Kaa-san," Daisuke said suddenly. "Dark, let me just grab my phone from upstairs. It's charging in my room. I'll be right back!" And he bounded quickly up the stairs.

Dark stared with wide, attentive eyes at the silver chain attached to the back of Daisuke's belt. It bounced against his _wonderfully_ emphasized backside and disappeared behind a very tight back pocket. "You did that on purpose," he accused Emiko, glaring at her evil smile.

"Did _not_! Dai-kun attracts quite the audience even without my help," Emiko sniffed. "And anyway, it's not my fault he insists on carrying his wallet around everywhere he goes. I am not allowing that boy to stick it into his front pocket; do you know how hideous that would look with jeans like that?"

Dark shook his head hopelessly and shrugged. "Hm…well just don't expect me to keep my hands away from that chain."

"Oh my. My Daisuke's caught himself a bondage fiend." Emiko's face flashed with an almost feral smile before returning to its motherly countenance, causing Dark to sputter and stare.

"Kaa-san, Dark, stop socializing!" Daisuke ordered, rushing down the stairs two steps at a time. "Bye, Kaa-san, I'll call you when I'm on my way home." After giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he grabbed Dark's hand and pulled him back to the front door. "And don't you dare try to throw away that sweater vest again!" he added. "I'll keep buying new ones if you do that!"

The sound of the door slamming shut was then drowned out by the long-suffering groan that spilled from Daisuke's lips – an obvious response to the simultaneous laughter of both Emiko and Dark.

- - - - - -

Tugging at his dog-esque collar anxiously, Daisuke spent the next few silent minutes sending Dark several furtive glances, all of which were seen by the taller boy despite his attempt at stealth. Finally, he threw his hands up and sighed, drawing attention not only from Dark, but from random passersby on the sidewalk they were walking along. "Go on and say it, Dark. I'm embarrassing you, aren't I? I look like…like some sort of weirdo. I can go walk on the opposite side of the road, if you want, so you don't have to be seen with me." He buried his face in his palms, and Dark noticed that on his left hand, he wore a fingerless glove that was striped black and red.

"Dai-chan, don't think that. I already told you! You look _hot_." Dark knocked the boy upside the head and then ruffled his hair affectionately. "I think I should be the one walking on the other side of the road. I don't deserve to be walking next to you." At Daisuke's skeptical look, he laughed. "Okay, we both know that's not true. How about we agree that we're both equally sexy?" At the redhead's blush, he laughed again. "I'll pretend that you agreed."

Daisuke finally let out a quiet sort of snicker, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it after Dark's treatment. "Well fine, but I still think I look like a freak. I mean, who dresses like this? Skin tight pants, second-skin shirt…I'm like a…a _rent boy_!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Dark had been sorely _tempted_ to say that, but he knew Daisuke wouldn't appreciate the remark. Instead, he glanced down at his _own_ black, skin tight pants, and his _own_ tight, sleeveless top, an action that Daisuke's eyes certainly didn't miss.

"I…I mean… You don't look like one, of course. And you're the complete _opposite_ of a freak! You look really, really, really, really, really good like that. But me…! This is just…too unnatural for me!" Daisuke tugged at the hem of his shirt, attempting to pull it down over his belt, but it was too short. "And I'm sure that I'm cutting off circulation in _so_ many places…"

Dark disregarded most of what Daisuke said and grinned playfully. "Really good?" he baited. "Is that it?"

"Uhm…all right… Sexy…I guess?"

"You guess?"

"Okay, you're pretty freaking sexy, Dark."

Dark stopped mid-step and pulled Daisuke into a one-armed hug, nearly crushing him into his side. "Why thank you, Dai-chan. You're not so bad yourself!"

Daisuke squirmed and blushed furiously. "Thanks…"

Releasing the teen reluctantly, Dark continued forward with an almost unnoticeable bounce in his step. "So where are we off to? To meet some more of your friends, maybe? Some…as _charming_ as Creepy Boy, perhaps…?" He snorted loudly, as if he had made some sort of great joke.

Not even bothering to reprimand Dark on his jab at Satoshi's disposition, Daisuke shook his head rapidly. "No, no, _NO_. They are _not_ seeing me like this, that's for sure! It was bad enough at Saehara's party!"

Dark remembered when Daisuke had complained to him one night about his mother dressing him for his friend's birthday. What the other _hadn't_ told him, however, was that the outfits she forced him into were absolutely _gorgeous_, and he was just a prude. "What did she make you wear?"

"It wasn't as extreme as this," Daisuke admitted with a relieved sigh. "Some loose dark blue jeans, thank goodness. But the party was at his beach house, and it wasn't too cold at the time, so she made me wear a black vest…without anything under it…" He blanched at the memory while Dark nearly drooled. "It was so uncomfortable…everyone kept staring at me. Even some of the guys! Like they've never seen a chest before!" he huffed.

Dark rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Did the redhead _not_ get it? When his mother dressed him, he looked _hot_. And as Dark had learned in life, when you were hot, you were stared that. _Thus_, the staring was perfectly reasonable. The only problem was that Daisuke didn't consider himself hot in Emiko's choice clothing; rather, he considered himself stupid.

And that was pretty stupid.

Oddly enough, Dark wasn't troubled. He absolutely detested dumb blondes – but a clueless redhead? Now _that_ he could work with.

- - - - - -

"And this is my high school. It's kind of small, and we have a uniform. I always get fined for breaking the dress code though, because my mom always insists on taking in my oxfords, and apparently, it's against the rules for boys' shirts to be tighter than the girls'…"

"You're babbling again, Dai-chan," Dark cut in, smiling lightly.

"Oh." Daisuke stared at Dark and then looked away, staring up at the naked flagpole with a prominent red blush stained across his cheeks. "…Uh… It's coed and we don't have school on Saturdays like normal schools. We have seven periods instead. Most seventh periods are sports-related, but mine is art. I take it with Hiwatari-kun. He's part of the police force, you know. And the police station is on the other side of town. That's the bad side of town, which is why it's there. Hey, look, a seagull!"

Dark stared. "Why is there a…_seagull_, in the middle of town?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Oh…there isn't. I kinda just said that to stop myself from babbling…"

Dark laughed, but before he could respond, Daisuke fell over.

Then again, upon further investigation, Dark discovered that Daisuke had not exactly fallen over, but rather, he had been tackled to the ground by a teen with wild golden hair.

"I've finally got you, you little runt!" the blonde trilled, giggling obnoxiously.

At the insult, Dark bristled. Who was this guy, tackling people over and calling them names? A bully, perhaps? Yes…that made sense – Daisuke always complained about people chasing him. This blonde boy could be one of them!

"Hey, you," Dark snapped, forcefully shooting his arm down and grabbing the teen by the back of his neckline. "You better stay away from Daisuke, or else you'll have me to deal with!" With a grunt and a great heave, he pulled the blonde off of Daisuke and pushed him away harshly. "You got that, punk?" he added in, just because he had always wanted to say that.

The boy rolled to a stop a few feet away from them and blinked slowly, his emerald green eyes filled with confusion as his gaze turned from Dark to Daisuke, then back to Dark. Out of nowhere, a dark haired boy suddenly appeared behind him, projecting a blank yet severe look as he helped the fallen one back onto his feet.

Instinctively, Dark inched a little in front of Daisuke, ready to protect him and use himself as the boy's shield if the need arose.

"What's this, little Niwa? Finally got yourself a boyfriend?" the blonde leered.

Daisuke sputtered incoherently and peeled himself off the ground, shaking his head like a dog would dispel water. "No, Saga-san, _noooo_!"

"Because you _know_ what I said I'd do to you if you ever got with some random guy off the street…" Saga continued menacingly.

"S_aaaaa_ga! Can you _not_?" Daisuke whinnied.

Dark took a slight step forward, eyes burning with determination.

"I promised you that I would jump you both and…" Saga continued.

"I mean…you might scare him off, is all…" Daisuke muttered under his breath.

A scoff escaped the wine-eyed teen. "Scare _me_ off –?"

"…make you guys do a commercial for my company!" the blonde boy interjected excitedly, all intimidating facets dissipating immediately as he flashed a great, toothy grin. "So what do you say, best friends?!" he demanded happily.

Dark could have _sworn_ on his favorite pair of leather pants that a rainbow had just shot over Saga's head at that very moment in time, but that could have easily been his imagination…

"Saga-san, go away," Daisuke finally sighed, grabbing Dark by the hem of his shirt and dragging him away.

Though, Dark reasoned deliriously, there was simply no mistaking that randomly grazing unicorn several feet behind Saga and the dark-eyed boy beside him. As Daisuke continued to tug him away from the now-dampened blonde, he listened incredulously to the boy's words as they left his lips:

"Ah, maybe next time. Come, Funabashi, and bring the unicorn with you. We can't have him escaping…again… _Argh_, damn this wonderful, beautiful, magical rainbow! Get it out of my hair, Funabashi!"

Saga's irked flailing – coupled with _immense_ confusion (borderline fear, actually) on Dark's part – ensued. Poor, tortured Daisuke was more than glad to escape it all. With a loud groan, he doggedly quickened his stride.

- - - - - -

**Killah: **Wow. If that wasn't incredibly random, then I don't know what is. O.O Well…whatever. xD Let's just say that Saga is so flippin' GREAT that he can afford to manufacture his own portable rainbows, and he can afford to breed his own unicorns! 'Cause, I mean, he _IS_ that great, and therefore he gets two of my most f_aaa_vorite things ever! :D Yaaay! …Okay, stupid, yeah, but I love Saga so much, I just thought I'd find a way to incorporate my love for him with my love for rainbows and unicorns. :)

Ohmygoooodness. I actually didn't shove Dai-chan into prison leather! :o I surprised even myself with that. But hey, okay, what mom wants her son walking around dressed like jail booty? xD I certainly wouldn't encourage mass rapings of _my_ sexy son! And well hey – red skinny jeans and a white shirt; you can't _not_ be delicious-looking. /drool/


End file.
